Lost Brothers
by Tiegan
Summary: Scott and Stiles are Derek's younger brothers, they escaped the Hale fire at a young age and found a home with the Stilinski-McCall family. They always remembered their old family but growing up vowed to protect their new family. They have to face new challenges such as their Uncle Peter and the new hunters in town and have reunited with their older brother.
1. Chapter 1

Beacon Hills was an unusual town and that wasn't just because of the unusual people who walked about the streets there was something much more secret living in this town. There was one family that was a very strange family indeed they had lived there for years and most suspected that the family had secrets because of the way the older family members seemed to act and how they carried themselves. The children on the other hand were another story there were five children Laura, Derek, Cora, Scott and Stiles. The two youngest Scott and Stiles were almost attached at the hip and were the closest out of all of them. They were quiet for their age which was very different from their loud and energetic older siblings. Scott and Stiles were always a little smaller than the rest of their family though it didn't diminish their strength or power.

The Hales were a mystery to the town, a riddle that could never really be answered by anyone and if they knew the true story and knew what some of the family were then they would be even more confused. The night of the Hale fire was a disturbing night it was such a tragedy that a big family like the Hales were gone. There were only two survivors that the town knew of and that was Derek and Laura Hale. Most of the family were dead no one had any hope of any other of the members of the family being alive at all.


	2. Chapter 2

A house which had once stood tall was now burnt to the ground everything was ruined and the walls were collapsed the house was filled with an eerie silence. A young man carefully stepped through the doorway which now lacked any support he stared forward and heard the floorboards creak as he stepped on them he looked around at the dark room. This place used to feel so familiar and now was just a ruin of a home. He thought back to before it happened and the woman he knew, Kate Argent, she had caused this she was the reason everything was gone. The man couldn't help but growl at the thought of the woman who took everything from him he clenched his fists. He went to take a step forward when he stepped on something he lifted his foot up slightly and looked down curiously and what he saw made his heart pound his hands were shaking as he bent down to pick it up. It was a stuffed animal, a wolf, and was once white but now was old and tattered he held the toy in his hand and frowned he could feel himself tearing up he blinked away his tears. This one small toy brought back a memory one he hadn't even thought about in years...

 _"Derek!" A little boy yelled gleefully with a small lisp as he ran up to the teen who had just walked through the front door the teen, Derek caught the boy as he ran straight to him "Woah easy buddy" he said as he made sure the small child didn't fall flat on his face though his eyes had a glint of amusement in them. The little boy smiled a toothy grin "Sorry" he said through his giggles Derek smiled at him "You're a weird kid you know that Stiles" he said causing Stiles to pout "no I'm not Scotty is weird" he claimed causing Derek to snort. To be honest both of his little brothers were weird they weren't really like regular werewolves which their whole family were. "Well little man we'll talk about who's weirdest later but right now I have something for you" he said causing his younger brother's eyes to light up "Really?" He asked "What is it? What is it?" He repeated excitedly causing Derek to laugh he grabbed a bag he'd brought home with him and pulled out a stuffed animal "Here it is!" He said showing it to Stiles. Stiles clapped and grinned '"Wolf!" He declared with a smile Derek nodded '"Yeah buddy it's a wolf do you want it?" He asked and grinned when Stiles nodded enthusiastically "Yeah thank you Derek!" He said hugging his brother Derek returned the hug. He let go of Stiles and ruffled the small child's hair "Okay little guy go find Scott you two can play and tell him I've got something for him too" he said Stiles smiled "Okay!" He said before running off to call for his other older brother. Derek watched his brother run off and made his way into the house to put his things away._

Derek clutched the stuffed animal closer as he felt a small tear slide down his cheek he quickly rubbed at his eyes with his sleeve to stop himself from crying he felt himself shaking at the memory of the small child he had sworn to protect and promised to never abandon he looked down at the toy his youngest brother's scent was barely there anymore. He couldn't bring himself to throw it away he stuffed it in his pocket not quite ready to let it go "Stiles" He whispered to himself "I'm so sorry I never meant to break my promise I'm sorry" he knew that he constantly blamed the woman who had ruined his life for the fire and death of his family but he knew deep down that it was his fault. His sisters and brothers gone as well as his parents and uncle he growled his eyes flashing blue for a second he let out a shaky sigh. He stood up and glanced at the door he hands shook as he opened it to leave. He listened hearing voices of maybe one, no two people walking through the woods. He didn't really know why anyone would just wander through this part of the woods. He started making his way towards the sound of the voices who he had identified as two boys he guessed they were just some stupid kids decking to explore all by themselves.


End file.
